


A Cohabitation of Convenience

by misura



Category: Koi Cha no Osahou | Tea for Two
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a pretty big step," Hasune said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cohabitation of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/gifts).



> this is not the story where Tokumaru and Hasune move in together and hijinks ensue, alas.
> 
> (this _is_ the story where they talk about it, though. or _a_ story, I feel i should say.)

"I suppose it would be ... convenient," Hasune said, looking speculative in a way that made Tokumaru want to check he still had all of his clothes on. (He did, and aside from that expression on his face, Hasune did not intend to take any action intent on changing that happy state of things.)

All right then. " _Convenient_? Aw, come on. You got to be kidding me. That's all you've got to say to me proposing we finally move in together?" Sure, he hadn't been expecting Hasune to jump up and dance around the room or something, but ...

"It's a pretty big step," Hasune said.

"I know it's a pretty big step." Which was why he'd been belly-aching about it for nearly three weeks now. "I'm just telling you that I'm ready to take it. With you."

Hasune sighed. Tokumaru managed not to hit him. Or yell at him. Or burst out in tears.

"I can't help but wonder if you've really considered all the consequences," Hasune said.

"Anyone who's got a problem with us can go screw themselves for all I care." The most important people in his life already knew, anyway.

"I was thinking more along the lines of practical consequences. Finances. We'll need to get furniture - are we going to just both bring stuff with us from our apartments, or are we going to buy it new? How much rent can we afford to pay each month? What should we fill in on our tax forms? Which location would suit both of us best, given our respective career prospects?"

Tokumaru blinked. "Huh. All right, I admit I hadn't thought about it _that_ much."

"I suspected such might be the case."

"But you have, huh?" Tokumaru grinned. "So when were _you_ going to ask?"

"Well, it seemed wise to wait for a strategic moment," Hasune said. "Catch you off-guard, in a moment of weakness when I would have you completely at my mercy and, thus, be assured of a positive reception."

"Oh." Tokumaru decided he was not going to be sorry he'd been the one to ask first. "I see." Abso-positively not. "So is that a 'yeah, sure, let's move in together'?"

"I'll think about it," Hasune said.


End file.
